Dream A Little Dream of Me
by Hope A
Summary: Fred dreams of Wesley's death
1. Dream A Little Dream of Me

This story is kind of a sequel to "A New Life" except Angel is still a vampire and Fred still has visions.  
  
Dream a Little Dream of Me  
  
Fred stood as the rain cascaded down onto her. She could barely feel the rain, she felt numb and cold, almost dead. This really was sinking inside of here and she couldn't help but cry. As she stared at the casket, covered in flowers, she just cried. Lorne embraced her and tried calming her. She turned back to the casket. She noticed Gunn on her other side, a few feet away. She knew Angel forced him here. Gunn never did reconcile with him, and now he was gone. Fred was never able to tell him she loved him. He was gone and there was nothing she could do now. As they lowered Wesley's casket into the ground, Fred threw a flower on it and said a small prayer, hoping to see him again, someday. As blackness filled in the space above the coffin, she began to hear a buzzing noise.  
  
Fred was awakened by her alarm clock screeching at her to get up. She hit it to make it stop and then turned onto her side. She opened her eyes and saw him, peacefully sleeping. It was all a dream but it felt so real, like he was gone. With a sigh of relief she began to cry, thankful it was all a dream. She put her hand over her mouth to quit her moan. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling at tears fell from her eyes. Wesley was awakened by soft moaning that he didn't recognize necessarily as pain, but something was definitely wrong. He turned onto his side and faced Fred. Her eyes were closed and tearstains were marked on her face. He sat up and pushed closer to her. Fred opened her eyes again and stared at Wesley. He had a sad look on his face, a look of worry and concern. She smiled lightly and caressed his face. He put his hand over hers and then picked it up and kissed it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wesley asked fearing she was hurt or sick.  
  
"Just a bad dream" she replied not wanting to remember the horrible events that she saw.  
  
"What happened that made you so upset? He asked. Fred sighed and sat up to face him.  
  
"I don't want to explain, it was bad but now I'm fine," she answered as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was his coffin sinking into the ground. "I dreamt you had died," she said after a short pause, holding back tears. "It was awful, I was all alone and I didn't . . ." she began as her voice cracked and tears fell. She put her head in her hands and wept. Wesley swung his legs over the edge of the bed as well and put an arm around her.  
  
"I'm here now, it was just a dream and I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kissed her cheek. Fred leaned into Wesley and stopped crying. She just liked being held by him. She felt safe and warm and loved. It was a nice feeling and she knew she wouldn't always have it, but she would enjoy it while she could. "Come on, lets go have breakfast" Wesley suggested.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Fred replied.  
  
"I'll make whatever you want," he said. She smiled at him and stood.  
  
"Okay, I'll go for a cup of tea" she said as she led him into the kitchen. Wesley put a pot of water on the stove and took out two mugs as Fred sat at the table. She crossed her arms and laid her head down. Wesley smiled at her. When the tea was ready he brought it over and placed a mug in front f Fred. She sat up and sipped it slowly. She rested her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand as she stirred her tea. Wesley could tell she was still sad from her dream. He couldn't blame her. If she had died, he would be a wreck. Fred drank half her tea and then laid her head back down. Wesley could tell she needed more sleep, but they needed to go to work. Wesley quickly got ready and then woke Fred up so she could do the same.  
  
"Fred" Wesley said softly. "We have work, so you need to go get ready," he explained. Fred moaned and eventually got up. She headed to the bathroom and set up her bath. After soaking for a little while, she figured she should get out. Wesley had kindly laid her clothes on the bed. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, even though he forgot socks, shoes, a jacket and a blouse, but she loved him for the thought. She quickly got dressed, pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed into the living room. Wesley was waiting for her. He smiled and opened the door, to let her exit. He then locked the door, and walked with her to the car. The ride to the office was quiet. Fred was tired and hated going to work so early. At the hotel she at least could wear comfortable clothes, but at the office, she had to dress up more. She didn't mind too much, but she was uncomfortable sometimes. Some afternoons, when she had gotten no sleep the night before, she would take naps on the couch in her office. Today was one of those days. Fred entered her office and dropped her briefcase on the floor. She took off her jacket and placed it on a chair as she plopped down on the couch. She put her head back and sighed. She closed her eyes as flashes of dream came back to her. She opened her eyes again and stared at the paper work piling up on her desk. She sat up and decided sleeping today wasn't an option. She stood and headed towards her desk. She sat down and began to work. After a few hours, a tension headache surfaced and she knew it as time for a break.  
  
Meanwhile Wesley was deciphering an ancient prophecy that had already occurred. He was translating it for the record files. He too began to get a headache and decided to stop. Wesley was used to a lot of work, but with less sleep at nights and longer days, it was starting to take its toll. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples as he tried to relax. The day went by very slowly and Fred wantedto go home early. Even though she and Wesley were sharing his apartment she had a place of her own. She was going to check in with Wesley and tell him she was heading back to her apartment for the evening. Wesley heard a light knocking at his office door and looked up. Fred poked her head in and when he smiled and motioned for her to come in, she did.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I was heading back to my apartment for the night" she said as Wesley rounded the desk and walked towards her.  
  
"Alright, is everything okay?" he asked touching her shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I just need to go home for tonight, be alone for a little bit," she explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow for work then?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll come in by myself. I'll meet you here at 11:30 for lunch" she said with a small smile. Wesley kissed her goodbye and then she exited.  
  
Fred got a cab to drive her home. She was so tired she almost fell asleep but made it to her apartment before she did. She got out of the cab and headed to her apartment. She yawned as she put the key in the door and entered her home. She looked around. It seemed unlived in. She dropped all her things on the couch and headed straight for her bed. She plopped down and began to fall asleep. Hours later, around seven a.m, she woke up with agonizing headache. Flashes of people raced through her mind. She got out of bed and headed to the phone. She fell before she could make it, screaming in pain. She composed herself and headed into the bathroom. She changed into pajamas. She was going to call Wesley or Angel but her head hurt too much for her to even open her eyes. She crawled back into bed. She took some aspirin and clutched her head trying to relieve some pain as she began to cry. She fell asleep for an hour or two but woke again with pain. She laid on her back as tears streamed down her face. She knew it was a little better though, at least now she could open her eyes.  
  
Wesley woke at seven to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing at him. He hit snooze and rolled over, a few minutes later, he woke again and this time reluctantly got up. He was about to turn and wake up Fred, when he remembered she was at her place. She stared at the bare spot next to him in his bed. He rubbed the spot, smoothing out wrinkles in the sheets. He sighed and stood to get ready for the day. When he arrived at work, Fred was not in yet. He figured she was just running late and he'd check back later. After a few hours he went back and noticed she still wasn't there. Now he was worried. He headed for Angel's office. He knocked on the door and when told to, he entered.  
  
"She's not here" Wesley began as he headed towards Angel's desk.  
  
"What? Who?" he asked, closing a file and placing it in a cabinet drawer.  
  
"Fred!" Wesley yelled. "She hasn't come in yet and it's nearly twelve.  
  
"Maybe she slept in," Angel said. "And don't you two live together?" he asked leaning on the edge of his desk and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, but last night she wanted to go back to her place" Wesley explained.  
  
"Oh" Angel said looking down.  
  
"She's not mad at me, she needed time alone" he said. "That's what she did she went home alone" he said.  
  
"Get your coat" Angel said as he headed out of the office. "We'll go to her place and check on her, then decide from there" Angel said.  
  
Wesley drove as quickly as possible, or as fast as law would permit. When they got to Fred's apartment, Wesley got out of the car and rushed to her door.  
  
"Fred" he called as he banged on the door. "Fred!" he yelled again.  
  
Fred suddenly heard someone yelling her name, she sat up and then laid back down from the sudden pain that inflicted her. "In here" she tried to say but her voice was unheard.  
  
"She's not answering" Wesley said. Angel then kicked down the door and Wesley entered followed by Angel. He went straight to her room. The door was closed. He opened it slowly. Fred was lying in bed, staring out the window, with tears still running down her face. She turned her head to look at them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wesley asked approaching her.  
  
"It's the vision" she replied as Wesley sat on the edge of her bed and picked up her hand. "They hurt so much now, I don't know what to do anymore," she said, still crying. Wesley turned to Angel.  
  
"What did you see?" he asked softly.  
  
"Umm, I saw a girl running from a demon. It was tall slimy, three eyes and a tail," she began as Angel took her notepad and began writing.  
  
"Do you know where?" he asked.  
  
"I . . . I think downtown near Raymond Drive" she said. It shows night time so I think it will happen tonight", she finished as she slumped over and rested her head in Wesley's lap.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Umm, nothing right now, but I need to rest" she said. Wesley kissed the top of her head and then headed into the hall to join Angel.  
  
"I need more information on this demon," Angel said.  
  
"I don't think she can tell us anymore' Wesley said.  
  
"I know, that's why you need to look it up," Angel said.  
  
"I don't want to leave her alone" Wesley began. "Not again" he ended.  
  
"Okay tell me what books you need and I will get them," Angel said. He wrote down the books for Angel and watched as he exited. Then Wesley turned back to Fred's room and sat with her. She had her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping, just resting. He watched her until Angel came back. Fred moaned from time to time and Wesley wished there was something he could do to help her in anyway. She stirred a bit, but finally after an hour, the pain began to subside. So much she was able to get up and get ready. She headed to the bathroom as Wesley just waited until she needed his help. She took a hot shower, and relaxed as the water relieved tension in her neck and shoulders. After the shower, she took her clothes and she began to get dressed. This was a little harder than she thought. Her head hurt so much. She managed to get on her underwear and a tank top, but couldn't manage the pants. She wouldn't care if she walked around in her underwear, but Angel was coming back so she couldn't.  
  
"Wesley" Fred called as she opened the bathroom door. He turned to face her noticing she was only in her underwear. He stood and walked towards her.  
  
"Do you need me?" he asked. She nodded then, held up her pants. He chuckled and followed her into the bathroom to help her. She held onto his shoulders as she stepped into them. He pulled them up and she used him as support. She then fell into his chest and hugged him tightly. Wesley embraced her and led her into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed but she didn't want to lie back down. Suddenly Angel came in. "I think I know what and where our beast is. I saw it roaming the streets. We need to kill it now" he said. "It's daylight so I called Gunn, he's meeting us here and then you and him can go and kill it. I found it in the books. You must decapitate it. It's the only way to kill it. Stabbing it only harms it and makes it much more agitated," he explained.  
  
"Alright. Will you be okay without me?" Wesley asked Fred. She nodded.  
  
"Go, go kill the demon thing," she ordered with a slight smile.  
  
"Fred, you feeling better?" Angel asked.  
  
"A little, but you know, still have mind splitting migraines, but I'll live" she said. Then there was a knock at the door. Wesley answered it to find Gunn on the opposite side.  
  
"Hey, Angel filled me in, let's roll" he said. Wesley grabbed a weapon and followed after Gunn.  
  
Fred and Angel sat awkwardly for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm going to make some tea," Fred said heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'll get some blood" he said following her.  
  
Wesley and Gunn came back, covered in yellow slime.  
  
"Oh my God" Fred answered standing and approaching them. "Oh my God" she said walking a way holding her nose.  
  
"We smell that bad?" Gunn asked. Angel and Fred nodded. "I'm going home to shower. No way I'm going to be smelling like demon goop all day" he said heading out the door.  
  
"I also need a shower," Wesley said walking past Fred and Angel towards the bathroom. A little while later he came out clean and fresh wearing a pair of clothes he left over from before. Fred entered the bedroom to see him buttoning up his shirt. She smiled as he turned to face her. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "So, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"I've been better, I've also been worse, but the pain . . . is less" she said.  
  
"Good. You know how much I care about you and I hate to see you in pain" he said.  
  
"I know, you don't have to worry about me that much" she started. "I'm a big girl" she finished with a small smile.  
  
"But I do and I . . . " he began.  
  
"Wesley" Fred interrupted.  
  
"Let me just say this out, I know we haven't . . . " he began again.  
  
"Wesley" Fred disrupted him again, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"No let me say this . . . I love you," he said.  
  
"No" she replied. He looked at her puzzled. "No, NO!" she screamed as a vision hit. She fell back just as he caught her. "Ahhohh God" she yelled.  
  
"Angel!" Wesley called. Angel rushed into the bedroom as Fred flung back her head and screamed again writhing until the vision was complete. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened, what'd you see?" Wesley asked. She began to gasp and cough, she couldn't control her breathing.  
  
"Breathe" Angel said, rubbing her back. Fred began to cry and closed her eyes.  
  
"I saw pain, so much pain," she cried and she fell into Wesley and hanged on to his shoulders. He gently placed her on the ground as she tried to compose herself. Wesley held her close as she continued to cry. "They were a family and the father was being beaten with a pole or crow bar," she said as she cringed in pain. "They made the family watch. There was so much blood" she finished.  
  
"Ssh, just relax now, don't think about it" Wesley replied.  
  
"I'll get some water," Angel said exiting to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm just glad you're here. I'm sorry to scare you like this" she said sitting up in his lap and nestling closer to him. Angel came back with a glass of water and handed it to Wesley. He sat Fred up and let her sip it. She drank slowly and began to calm down.  
  
"Do you know where it happened?" Angel asked. Fred finished drinking the water and shook her head.  
  
"All I could see was they were in an alley. The father, or what I'm assuming was the father, was in some kind of trouble with demons. They, they . . . ahh" she finished with a slight scream as she held her head. "That's weird. The 'demons' look like us" she finished.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.  
  
"The man was talking to his family and then was hit to the ground by Angel. Maybe it is Angel but I doubt you even know this man" Fred replied.  
  
"Did you catch a name or an ID" Angel asked.  
  
"Um." Fred began as she closed her eyes again. "He . . . there's no name I can't . . . wait, I see a wallet," she said opening her eyes.  
  
"Do you see any ID, or a name?" Wesley asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Um . . . Nicholas Casio, I think" Fred began as she closed her eyes again "It's hard to make out" she said opening her eyes.  
  
"That name sounds familiar" Angel said.  
  
"I've never heard of him" Fred states, the looks to Wesley.  
  
"No, I have its . . ." Angel began.  
  
"It's the council" Wesley stated coldly, the looked down at Fred and sighed. 


	2. Old Acquaintanes

Fred looked up at Wesley.  
  
"The council?" she asked. " I thought it like . . . ended" she said.  
  
"Well, technically there is no more council, but he was a young watcher that I knew fairly well" Wesley replied.  
  
"What is he doing here? Now?" Angel asked. Wesley began shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Maybe . . ." he began then looked to Fred at her slight moan. "What is it?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I think I need to lie down, this vision really took a lot out of me," Fred said closing her eyes for a second then looking back up into Wesley's. He looked so concerned, his brow furrowed. She was so lost in his deep blue eyes she didn't even hear his question. She suddenly lifted her hand to caress his face. His features softened. Then he picked her up as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled at the warmth she felt leaning against him. Wesley placed her back in bed and brushed a strand of hair way from her face.  
  
"We need to figure out why he's here, or the pain won't go away," Wesley stated very solemnly, to no one in particular.  
  
"I know" Angel replied. "We'll help her, but I need to know about this guy" he said.  
  
Wesley nodded at began to exit Fred's bedroom and Angel followed behind him, closing her door quietly.  
  
"He wasn't very bright but his father got him into the council. He was greatly feared. He had power of some kind. His father and my father were close and pushed for us to be friends. I feared him just as must as anyone else, mainly because he would use his magic. One day it got out of control, and he killed another watcher in training. I was the only witness. He threatened that if I told he'd kill me, but I had to. He was expelled and never returned to the council. We never did know where he was sent, but it was some sort of prison somewhere secluded. But before he left he told me that if he ever got out he track me down and cause me great pain" Wesley explained. "I believe Fred's vision is a warning that he'll do something. I'm afraid he'll do something to Fred, we can't let that happen" he said turning to Angel with tears in his eyes.  
  
"We'll get him Wes, don't worry" Angel said. "If I can find out where this happens, I can stop . . . myself, but we can figure out what's up with this guy and why he's here," Angel explained.  
  
"She's pretty beat, but I could ask her again," Wesley said. "In the meantime can you go to my office and get a few books for me" Wesley said as he began writing down s list.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back as quickly as possible" Angel stated taking the list and exiting the apartment.  
  
Wesley then turned to Fred's room and sighed. He didn't even know if Nick knew about Fred but if he did, he definitely would hurt her. Wesley approached Fred's door and placed his forehead on the door as his hand rested on the doorknob. Inside Fred was trying to fall asleep, she moaned slightly mainly from frustration. Wesley heard her moan and then pressed his ear to the door Fred turned onto her side and whimpered again. Wesley cringed form her whimpers and sighed again. He stood up straight and knocked lightly. Fred opened her eyes and sat up staring at her door. When Wesley didn't get a response he knocked again, more loudly this time. Fred swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood to open the door. She placed her hand on the door and opened it. Wesley just stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I needed to ask you something" he replied. She motioned for him to come in. He paced for a minute then turned to her.  
  
"Wesley what's wrong? Fred asked crossing over to sit on the bed.  
  
"I need to know where the incident happened, or happens," he said.  
  
"I didn't see any signs or an address, I really can't tell you," she said.  
  
"But you have to try please" Wesley asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Wesley I looked, I didn't see anything, I'm sorry, unless the powers would like to send me another brain splitting, head numbing vision, then I'm not going to ahhhhh" Fred screamed as she grabbed her head.  
  
"I guess they heard you" Wesley said steadying her unless the vision subsided. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Um . . Yea, okay, same scene, kind of. But this Nick guy is laughing as Angel hits him, and there is no family this time, and then it flashes to an altar and candles and there's an orb, and a spell book" Fred rattled off so fast Wesley couldn't even keep up.  
  
"Slow down" Wesley said rubbing her back.  
  
"Sorry, um . . . and Nick is performing a spell of some kind" then Fred opened her eyes and looked up. "Does that help?" she asked. Wesley stared at her for a moment processing everything just as Angel came through the door.  
  
"Wes!" Angel called through the apartment with a stack of books. He placed them on the kitchen table and entered Fred's room. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I had another vision. Nick is up to something, something big, a spell of some kind, but I had the same vision as before too, but it was different. There was no family this time" she explained as she stood and walked over to Angel.  
  
"Well, maybe you thought you saw a family" Angel guessed.  
  
"No I definitely did, they were crying and all sad, as Nick was beaten up, but in the second version, there was no family and Nick was laughing not crying" Fred finished.  
  
"Well maybe the powers . . ." Angel began.  
  
"No, it's him" Wesley said. Fred and Angel turned to him puzzled. "He knows about you, about us. The first vision wasn't a real vision. You said so yourself it felt a little weird," Wesley said standing and walking to join them.  
  
"Well, yea but pain is pain" Fred answered.  
  
"This is the great pain, he is hurting you to hurt me; he wants us to fight. That spell Fred saw was probably him sending you false visions" Wesley said.  
  
"I know he said he'd hurt you, but how could he know so much about you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I guess the prison wasn't secure enough. He must have used magic to find me," Wesley said running his hand through his hair. "But, after all these years, he'd still remember what he said?" Wesley questioned himself.  
  
"Wait, hurt you? What did he say? What's going on!?" Fred yelled, which surprised both Wesley and Angel. She just stared at them. "Hello!" she said. "Why did this guy said he'd hurt?" she asked turning to Wesley.  
  
"I saw him kill someone and so I told the council, and they took him away. Before he left he told me if he got out, that he'd hurt me, 'cause me great pain'" Wesley explained.  
  
"Oh" Fred whispered. "But you didn't do anything wrong?" she said walking closer to him.  
  
"No, but his father was very upset that I told, which made my father upset. For the first time in my life, I was glad I was at the council and not at home." Wesley replied a little zoned out. Fred stared at him and saw pain in his eyes. Then he shook his thoughts and looked up at Angel. "You get the books?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, they're in the kitchen" Angel replied as Wesley walked passed him and Fred.  
  
"I wish I knew more about his past" Fred stated staring at Wesley as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I really don't think you do" Angel said. Fred turned to him with a concerned glare. "Wesley has been through a lot, and his childhood was not a pleasant time for him" he answered. Fred looked back at Wesley.  
  
"Well, I won't press the issue. I'm going to help him," she said walking out the room. She took a seat next to Wesley. He had his head in his hands and his eyes were closed. She gently began rubbing his back, which made him jolt form surprise. He turned to see it was Fred and smiled, the put his head back down. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. Then he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yep" he replied quietly. Then he turned to Fred. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, "Yea, I think so. I'm a little more worried about you right now though" she said. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked almost hurt.  
  
"I don't know, I was probably still afraid. I know deep down I'm still as scared of him as I was when I was a kid. I mean, I saw what he can do." Wesley explained. "I don't know. I just wish I knew why he was here and how he got here in the first place," he said.  
  
"You will, and everything will be fine" she said.  
  
"Oh, did you happen to catch a location that time?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, umm yea. Let me think. It was in an ally off Wiltshire Street," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to read up on what type of wizardry he does and tomorrow we'll go to Wiltshire and see if he's there" Wesley explained.  
  
"Alrighty" Fred said as she kissed his cheek and went back to her room.  
  
Angel came out and approached Wesley.  
  
"If we do find out why he's here, we have to make sure we're fighting him for a good reason" Angel said. Wesley nodded. "I'm going home, call if you need me" Angel said as he exited the apartment. Wesley sighed and went back to reading.  
  
Fred woke in the middles of the night and found no Wesley next to her. She sat up and called his name.  
  
"Wesley" she whispered and found to her surprise, she barely had a voice. She got out of bed and unsteadily walked into the kitchen. Wesley was still awake, but hardly had his eyes open. He sighed as he turned the page. Fred stood in the doorframe of the kitchen. "Wesley" she called again as she rubbed her eyes. Wesley almost startled turn to look up at a tired Fred. "Why are you still working?" she asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"I wanted to finish this passage I'm translating but it's taking longer than I expected" he replied standing and walking to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Fred ran her hands over his chest and deepened the kiss. Then he broke away and picked her up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He caressed her face as she blushed a little. He bent over and kissed her again as he ran his hands down her body to rest on her hips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer forcing him to collapse on top of her.  
  
The sunlight flickered through the window. Fred opened her eyes and squinted as light shined into her eyes. She raised her hand to block the light. She looked down at the lack of clothing both of them were wearing. As she moved Wesley wrapped his arm that was rested across her abdomen, tighter around Fred and moved closer to her. She smiled at him and caressed the side of his face. He leaned into her hand and let out a slight moan as he grinned. His eyes flickered open and he smiled up at Fred. Then Wesley shifted and sat up next to Fred. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Good morning" Fred murmured.  
  
"Good morning" Wesley replied kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked. He nodded and turned to look at the clock.  
  
"I think we should probably get up," he said brushing her hair off her shoulder.  
  
"Why?" she whined giving Wesley sad puppy dog eyes. Wesley couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Because we have work and I have to do more research on Nick," he explained. Fred looked down and then sat up and turned her back to Wesley.  
  
"I forgot all about him," she said running a hand through her hair. Wesley scooted closer to her and pulled Fred's head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about what you saw, but we have to figure it out. Let's get dressed eat, and go into work. I will stay with you all day if you want me to" he said. Fred nodded and began to get up. Before she could walk away, Wesley tugged her hand. "Hey, we'll figure it out. Ok?" he said.  
  
"Yea, I know," she said nodding and smiling a bit. Then Wesley followed her into the bathroom.  
  
As Fred entered Wolfram and Hart, she was bombarded with messages from people.  
  
"Miss Burkle, I have those lab reports you wanted" a young women said approaching her.  
  
"Yes, Chelsea thank you but I have to . . ." she began as another colleague approached her and began talking.  
  
"Miss Burkle the lab results came back. I need you to look at them," another young physicist said as she handed Fred a folder full of paper.  
  
"Hi Erin, um . . . I have to look at the lab report and then I can look at . . ." Fred began again and was interrupted once again.  
  
"Miss Burkle, we need you in the lab right away" a man said as he rushed over to her.  
  
"Um . . . I need to think for a second" Fred replied closing her eyes as they all began talking at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Fred needs to rest for a little bit" Wesley said ushering her to his office.  
  
"But I have to . . ." Fred started as she looked back at her colleagues standing behind her in shock.  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Wesley said leading her into his office.  
  
"Wesley I have to check those reports . . . 2 days ago! And I need to go over the results and Matt said they needed me in the lab and . . ." she rattled off almost in tears.  
  
"You need to relax. You're here five minutes and you're already anxious," he said walking closer to her and taking her hands in his.  
  
"I'm sorry Wesley" Fred replied closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "But I have a lot of work to do and I need to get started. She finished turning to exit.  
  
"Fred" Wesley called before she left. Fred turns to face him. "Stay here and help me?" he asked more than requested. Fred let out a small smile and walked back to Wesley. She just stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then suddenly hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace. "So, you'll help me?" he asked.  
  
"I'll do what I can," she said.  
  
Fred sat across Wesley at his desk and began reading. The tedious work gave her a headache and made her feel a bit dizzy. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms. Wesley rubbed his temples and then looked up at Fred. He smiled at her peaceful form. He knew she was exhausted from work and the visions. Wesley felt a little bad asking her to help seeing as he didn't really need help, but he wanted to stay with here during the day. He felt she was safer when he was around and she made him feel good just by being there. Fred would occasionally whimper in her sleep. Wesley would look up right away and that she was fine, but he took note at how much she whined. He knew she was dreaming, or more accurately having nightmares. This bothered him because he couldn't do anything to stop them. When Fred first joined the group two years ago, he knew she had nightmares of Pylea and all those years as a slave. Now it was the visions. They would come back to her in her dreams, like she hadn't already seen enough. Sometimes Wesley would spontaneously get mad at the Powers just for choosing Fred, or even Cordelia for that matter. He knew how much Fred suffered and it angered him to now that he couldn't help. Pills helped a little bit, but the pain was bad. At she was safe from the damage, that's what Lilah, said but how can you really trust her. He did though, and he hated that, she stood for everything evil, she was a woman he once had a relationship with. He didn't really love her, and he knew she didn't love him but there were feelings at one point. But he knew who he truly loved, Winifred. Wesley really loved her and couldn't believe he had such a wonderful woman. He smiled as he watched her sleep but was shaken from his thoughts as Fred's protective moans. Wesley stood and rounded the desk. He gently nudged her to wake up, but it wasn't working. Fred shifted again, so Wesley knelt next to her and softly called he name out. Fred's eyes fluttered open and she stared at hi for a dew seconds before slowly sitting up.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked rubbing her back as he stood. Fred yawned and began to stand as well.  
  
"Yea, I was just dreaming" she replied as she reached her arms up to stretch. Wesley then wrapped his arms around her waist, which startled her and she dropped her arms, clinging to him. She giggled from the tickling motion he was doing with his fingers. Then she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes as her laughter stopped. Wesley loved to listen to her laugh, talk, whimper and even sing. He's caught her a few times singing in the shower. He finds it adorable but never mentions it; he knows he'll only embarrass her. He snapped back to reality once again as Fred caressed his face lightly. He didn't realize he was staring at her but he couldn't help it. Then Fred leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, instinctively closing her eyes. Wesley ran a hand up her body to rest in her hair. Fred moaned against his lips and leaned into his body, feeling his warmth and security. Their lips pulled apart, and Wesley brushed a strand of hair away from her face as Fred looked down blushing. He titled her head back so he could see her eyes; he loved her eyes. He loved everything about her but especially her eyes. They were so gorgeous and deep. He would frequently get lost in her eyes, just because they were so beautiful. Then Wesley suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"I've found a spell." He said plainly. Fred just stared at him for a second. "To stop nick" he finished. Fred nodded and turned back to the desk and leaned her arms on it. "He won't hurt you I promise," he said.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about" Fred replied turning back to face Wesley. "I'm scared he'll hurt you," she said. "I can take care of myself" he replied.  
  
"I know, but you said it yourself, this guy is powerful and I don't think I could bare anything happening to you" Fred stated near tears.  
  
"I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid that could get me hurt" he replied brushing her cheek as a stray tear fell.  
  
"I just worry sometimes" she replied, wiping her eyes, even though Wesley just did. He embraced Fred for a moment just as Angel knocked on the door. The separated and Wesley answered the door.  
  
"Hey guys, did you find anything yet," Angel asked glancing between them. Fred with, tears stained on her face, turned so her back was to Angel. Angel sensed the tension in the room and turned primarily to Wesley.  
  
"Yes, we have" Wesley replied after a few seconds. "I've found a spell to suspend Nick's magic long enough for you to attack although we do not know his plan, I'm sure it has something to do with hurting me in some way. I want Lorne to come in and try to get into Fred's visions. See if the first was she saw was really a fake. Fred turned at this comment.  
  
"Umm, may I protest?" Fred answered, raising her hand. "I don't want Lorne in my head, or anyone for that matter. Remember last time with Cordy, she blew him across the room, literally!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"You won't do that, and we have to, just to find out if your first vision was faux." He replied.  
  
"Will it hurt?" she asked, with tears welling up in her eyes again.  
  
"Well, I don't -" Wesley began but Fred interrupted him.  
  
"And do not say, you don't know because I can't take any more pain, it's too much to handle right now" Fred almost yelled as tears ran freely down her face. She knew she was crying from being tired and upset and just to cry.  
  
"Fred, we don't want to cause you more pain, but this is the only way" Angel replied.  
  
"I know you don't want to cause more pain but that's not the point, the point is you always do" she finished angrily. They just stared at her for a few moments as she composed herself. "I'm sorry guys. It's not your fault. I'm just frustrated" she apologized.  
  
"It's okay" Wesley said walking towards her.  
  
"I think we better just get this over with" Fred stated walking past Wesley.  
  
"Lorne with be arriving in a few minutes," Angel explained. Fred nodded and walked over to the coach and sat down. Lorne came in a few minutes later, breaking the silence.  
  
"Howdy kids" Lorne said in a quite happy tone, but noticed the tension in the room and just walked over to Fred. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked Fred as he sat next to her. She looked up at Lorne.  
  
"I'm okay," she said. "Can we just get this over with?" she asked after a beat. Lorne nodded and stood.  
  
"Lay down for me" he said as she did so. He sat next to her and Fred closed her eyes. He could tell she was tense. "Just relax" Lorne instructed as Fred took a deep breath. Lorne placed his index and middle fingers on Fred's temples and slightly rotated them counterclockwise. Lorne then closed his eyes. Fred jolted for a second and Lorne pulled his hands away. "Okay, well one of the visions definitely wasn't real. But whoever sent it has power, and lots of it." Lorne explained. Wesley walked closer to them and stared down at Fred. He eyes were still closed, and rather tightly. "Fred" Lorne called gently. "Fred, it's over, you can open your eyes" Lorne said. Fred slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Wesley, Angel and Lorne gazing down at her. She sat up, and they backed off a little.  
  
"Sorry, got lost for a second" she said.  
  
"You guys have to watch out, whoever sent the vision wants to cause harm. To Fred, to you, anyone but it's going to be big. From what I could tell, you're supposed to meet tonight" Lorne explained.  
  
"Well, we have a spell to counter any of his magic curses" Wesley said.  
  
"Ahh, you guys know how well magic works, I don't know if that's the best idea" Lorne replied.  
  
"It's the only way. He's too strong for us to fight in combat and even if he wasn't, he'd use magic to hurts us instead," Wesley explained.  
  
Wesley retrieved all the supplies for the spell and later that night he Angel and Fred, equipped with weapons and the spell. As Angel drove to the alley, Fred and Wesley were silent in the back. Angel would glance up at his mirror and see them looking away from each other.  
  
"We're here" Angel called as he parked and began to exit the car. Fred began to open the car door but was stopped as Wesley's hand rested on her arm. "Be careful" Wesley said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know" Fred said as she proceeded to get out.  
  
"Fred" Wesley called again. Fred turned to him a little angrily. Wesley moved closer to her. "I mean it, I don't want to see you get hurt" he said.  
  
"I know" she said softly and Wesley let go of her arm as she got out.  
  
"So this is the spot right?" Angel asked, looking around a bit.  
  
"Yea, this is what I saw" Fred replied looking around as well, just as Wesley caught up to them weapon in hand.  
  
"Well, Nick should be here soon" Wesley said. "Everyone have their weapons?" he asked just as Nick appeared from the fog.  
  
"Hello Wesley" Nick greeted. Wesley whipped his head to glare at Nick. "Long time no see, thanks to you" he finished with a wicked grin.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. It's over and done with

Chapter 3: It's over and done with  
  
"So, what brings you to L.A.?" Wesley asked Nicholas as he walked a bit closer to him.  
  
"You" Nicholas replied glaring at Wesley, then to Fred. Wesley watched his eyes. He saw a flash of magic in his eyes as he looked to Fred. Wesley turned his head to see her. She looked terrified. Wesley could even feel Nick's eyes on her. Fred swallowed hard. Then Wesley turned back to Nick. "Who's the whore?" he asked Wesley. Wesley took a step forward.  
  
"Leave her out of this. You came to see me" he replied.  
  
"Then why did you bring her?" he asked. Wesley swallowed and didn't respond. "I can see she's important to you. I can sense it. You've shown me fear. That's not smart Wes. Weren't you top five in the class?" he snickered. Wesley just stared at him, contemplating on how he'd kill Nick. "So, if I, let's say, hurt her, you'd come and rescue her in a second right?" he asked. Wesley knew Nick was trying to break him but he had to be strong, for Fred's sake. "You wouldn't let her die or anything," Nick said as he laughed. With that Wesley lunged at him but was sent flying back by an invisible force. Fred looked up at Nick and he pulled her to him, like a magnet. He grabbed her by the throat, restricting her breathing just enough for her to begin to black out. "You will pay. I'll make sure of that. Both of you" Nick threatened glancing at Wesley as well. "After I'm done with you you'll wish you were never even born" he finished as Angel hit him in the back of the head. Nick then threw Fred to ground and Wesley caught her. She began coughing and gasping as she clung to Wesley. Nicholas stood. "This isn't over," he yelled as he disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright?" Wesley asked Fred as she looked up. Fred whimpered as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"I was so scared" she replied. "I thought he was going to kill us," she sobbed. Wesley held her close as he rubbed her back.  
  
As they headed back to the office, the car ride was silent. Wesley noticed Fred dozing off. He smiled at her as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful but he knew her dreams would be haunted by Nicholas's threats and her visions. Fred moaned a few times on the way back.  
  
"Hey, Angel" Wesley called from the back seat. Angel glanced up at his mirror to look at Wesley in the back.  
  
"Can you drop us off at my place? I'd rather take her to bed than go back to the office" he explained.  
  
"No problem" Angel replied.  
  
"I'll look into Nicholas's power's more. He seems to have physical control over people. I want to know why and how," he answered. Angel nodded as he turned down Wesley's street. As they pulled into Wesley's driveway, Wesley exited the car, rounded it to the other side and opened Fred's car door. He gently picked her up and kicked the door shut making a rather loud bang. Fred, still in comatose state, jolted in his arms. "See you in the morning" Wesley said to Angel as he backed out and back onto the main road. Wesley quietly entered his apartment building. He fumbled with the keys as he retrieved them from his pockets, amazingly still carrying Fred. He brought Fred into the apartment and took her to the bedroom. She whimpered slightly as he placed her into bed. He took of her shoes and jacket without moving her too much. Fred automatically turned onto her side, her back facing Wesley. He pulled the covers over her body and then softly kissed her cheek. Fred let out a murmur and small grin. Wesley smiled at that and then walked around the bed to undress. He unbuttoned and took off his shirt, slipped into pajama pants and cuddled into bed, next to Fred. Facing her, he brushed hair from her face kissing her softly. Fred instinctively leaned into him and deepened the kiss. To his surprise, she woke up and reached her hand up, caressing his face. He did the same again kissing her intensely. He moved his lips down to her neck as she rolled onto her back moaning deep in her throat as she did so. He crawled on top of her sliding his hands over her waist and hips and she reached up running her hands through his hair. He leaned down again kissing her more gently this time, his hands still at her waist. He nuzzled into her neck and she wriggled beneath him, a million things running through her mind. She wasn't really planning to do this, but was enjoying it too much to stop him. Wesley raised his head to look into her eyes. She looked scared but comforted at the same time. He knew part of it was from Nicholas. She closed her eyes not able to take his staring into hers. Wesley noticed this brushing his hand over her thigh, causing her to gasp, jerking her eyes open at the same time. He smiled at her pleasure and leaned down for another kiss.  
  
The next morning Wesley was awakened by the telephone ringing. He rolled over to his side table and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Wesley replied.  
  
"Hey Wes, its Angel, why aren't you here?" he asked as nicely as he could. Wesley glanced at the clock realizing it was really late.  
  
"Oh sorry. We slept late. We'll be there in a few minutes" Wesley said. Wesley hung up the phone realizing he didn't research anything either. He turned back to see Fred on her stomach, head turned facing him. The sheets low on her back, exposing her shoulders and back. He slid a hand over her spine and rubbed her lower back. Fred moaned shifted onto her side to face Wesley as she pulled the sheets up to her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Wesley, his hand still resting on her hip.  
  
"We have to get ready for work" Wesley said quietly. Fred whined and rolled onto her back. "The faster we get there the faster the day will go by," he said running a hand over her abdomen. Fred looked back at him and sat up.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to take a shower first though" he said hoping out of bed.  
  
As they drove to the office, Fred tried to read through one of Wesley's mystical books for reference to a wizard with magnetic like powers.  
  
"Got it" Fred said, causing Wesley to jerk the car. "Sorry" she said. "I think I have it" she replied. "It reads a wizard or witch who holds the power or possession to control people with invisible forces or a magical force field," Fred stated. Fred looked to Wesley.  
  
"Keep reading," he said. Fred looked back down to the book in her lap.  
  
"The wizard can control people and objects in a certain area," she said. Wesley was coming up to a stop, but the car wasn't stopping, "Wesley stop." Fred yelled. "Stop, stop!" she yelled.  
  
"I can't," he yelled back as the car suddenly moved on its own and hit a pole as it slid past the stop sign. Wesley opened his eyes and raised his hand to his head. He was bleeding. He turned to look at Fred. She hadn't been wearing her seatbelt and her body was whipped as the car skidded. She was unconscious. "Fred" he called as he unbuckled his seat belt. He stumbled out of the car. He regained balance and rounded the car. He opened the door and pulled Fred from the vehicle. He placed her on the ground and she moaned as she regained consciousness.  
  
"Wesley" she called out. Wesley knelt down and pulled out a hanker chief. He pressed it to her forehead trying to stop the bleeding. Fred winced and opened her eyes looking up at Wesley. "Ahh" Fred whined as pain penetrated her body.  
  
"Ssh, you'll be okay, I'll get help" he said looking around for anyone, especially Nick. He had a hunch he was responsible. Then he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Angel's extension.  
  
"Hello" Angel answered.  
  
"Angel, we've been in an accident, I have a feeling it was Nick" Wesley replied.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Fred is bleeding pretty badly. Can you send Gunn or someone to help us," he asked.  
  
"Of course" he said.  
  
"Thanks bye" he said as they hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"I warned you", Nick said. Wesley looked up but he wasn't there. All he could hear was his voice.  
  
"She doesn't deserve this!" Wesley yelled.  
  
"No, but you do. I know this is hurting you more than this is hurting her" Nick haunted.  
  
"You don't know how much this hurts her," Wesley yelled again. Fred looked up, slightly sitting up. She couldn't hear nick's voice, but knew it was him. Suddenly it was gone. Fred stares up at Wesley and hears someone, a voice, but not Wesley's. His is sweet and made her feel safe; this voice was harsh and threatening.  
  
"Fred" Nick taunted. "Do you really think Wesley can save you, like you're worth saving in the first place" he said.  
  
"No, leave me alone" Fred yelled. Wesley thinking she was talking to him, backed up a step.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred, but I can't do that. I warned you, now I'm going to make you're life a living hell" he said.  
  
"Please, don't, don't hurt him" Fred cried. Wesley realized it was Nick.  
  
"Nick, stop, leave her alone" he yelled out.  
  
"Aww, he cares more than I thought. But you're still not worth rescuing. I want you to feel the pain of the world, the people who really do deserve to live. I know all about you Fred, and if it were up to me, I would have left to be a cow slave in Pylea because that's what you really are", Nick said. Suddenly Fred felt a wave of pain wash over her body. She screamed out, grabbing her head. Flashes of people in pain and trouble passed through her mind.  
  
"No, I can't save them all, stop please" she called out, as she turned onto her side.  
  
"Nick!" Wesley shouted as he stood. "I will find a way to stop you, for good, leave her alone. She's not the one you want," he said.  
  
"You know, Wesley you're right, it's you I want" Nick said from behind Wesley. Wesley turned to see Nick, black eyes, and hair. He lifted his hands and shot electric volts into Wesley's body.  
  
"This won't stop me, people are coming to help us" Wesley said rising from the ground.  
  
"No, they're not, they're dead" Nick informed him. "Good luck Wesley" Nick said as he disappeared. Wesley went over to Fred. She was gasping and struggling for breath. She turned onto her back again and looked up at Wesley as he walked over to her.  
  
"There's no one coming is there?" Fred asked. Wesley shook his head. Fred sat up and then Wesley lifted her off the ground and brought her to the side of the road. He called Angel to come and pick them up, explaining what had just happened. Angel came in his car with completely blacked out windows. Wesley gently placed Fred in the back seat and slid into the car next to her. As Angel drove back to the office, he didn't say anything. He could tell Wesley was upset enough.  
  
"I am going to kill him," Wesley said as he looked at Fred as she dozed off. "I will not let him get away with this. He will pay" Wesley said with a vengeance in his voice Angel had never heard before.  
  
Back at the office, Wesley researched for hours trying to find a way to at least control some of Nick's powers. Wesley was ready to give up, but he knew that if he didn't fight him, he'd kill Fred or do something even worse. He persisted looking through book after book. Suddenly Fred entered his office.  
  
"Hey" she said quietly as she approached his desk.  
  
"Hey" Wesley said looking up.  
  
"I think you need to take a break," she suggested as she placed a hot cup of tea on his desk. "Relax, I'll research for a little while" she offered rounding the desk, and then sat on his lap. Wesley reflexively wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the smell of her.  
  
"I can tell you're tired Wesley. You need to rest sometime. Besides I can research for you, you're doing all this for me and I should help you, I owe it to you" she said.  
  
"I don't want you to help me because you feel obligated to, but because you want to. You don't owe me anything, I love you and I would do anything for you. You know that" He said as he kissed her. Fred smiled as she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and caressed her hair with his hand. The suddenly she broke the kiss, pulling away, almost violently. "What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't respond, just closed her eyes. "Fred?" Wesley called.  
  
"I see . . .I can see . . .Ahh" she began to scream as she writhed in Wesley's lap. He held onto her, not wanting her to fall. She began to calm down. "I see . . . you" she said flinging her eyes open. "You, you're going to be hurt, I saw it, I know, I can feel it" she began to ramble.  
  
"Shhh, Fred calm down, no one is going to hurt me don't worry" he said.  
  
"No! I'm right Wesley I can see it, you, we have to hurry" she said getting up.  
  
"Fred, it may be Nicholas playing with your head" Wesley said also standing.  
  
"We don't know that Wesley. I can feel it, it feels different, and it's real. Please just trust me" she said. Wesley nodded.  
  
"What happened? What did you see?" he asked.  
  
"Umm I couldn't see the figure but something hit you, hurt you. I'm trying to help you, but I can't. They're stopping me. All I know is its going to be tonight" she said near tears.  
  
"Nicholas. Your vision, it's Nicholas. I think the only way to stop him is to kill him" he said.  
  
"Wesley he's evil but he's still human. Can't we just suspend or take way his power?" she asked.  
  
"He's too strong for us and who knows if it'll even work. He'll probably be able to get his powers back somehow anyways" Wesley explained.  
  
"Wesley we can't, it's not right" she replied.  
  
"No, you can't, but I can" Wesley said. Fred almost felt afraid of Wesley for the first time, truly afraid. Even when Billy's blood took over she knew it wasn't him. This time it was and he was saying he wanted to kill someone. Fred just nodded knowing it was probably the only way. Wesley looked into how to destroy a power wizard like Nicholas.  
  
It was nighttime. They were able to located where Nicholas was going to attack based on Fred's vision. Wesley pulled up to an alley where Fred had told him to go.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fred asked. Wesley turned to look at her seeing disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"It's the only way, I told you" he replied. Fred nodded. "You have everything?" he asked. She nodded then they exited the car and waited for him.  
  
Suddenly he was there. But it seemed like he had been there the whole time, just invisible and they didn't see him. He grinned maliciously, taunting them with just his look.  
  
"Let's get this over with" Nicholas replied. Wesley went to step towards him and was again shot back by his power, almost unconscious on the ground, Fred knelt by him. With anger in her heart she looked to Nicholas, picked up Wesley's book and began chanting. Nicholas started laughing, throwing his head back. Fred kept reading tears streaming down her face now. Suddenly Nicholas stopped and leaned over in pain. Fred paused. She looked to Wesley as he tried to sit up. He looked to Fred. She kept going.  
  
"You can't stop me you know" Nicholas sneered. But as she kept reading he fell to his knees. "Wesley if you let her do this you're no better than me" he said.  
  
"No, I'm not. You're magic makes you a monster, and we kill monsters" he said finally standing. Fred yelled the last phrase and Wesley felt Nick's power wash over him. Wesley used Nick's power against him and shot electric bolts at Nick. Now Nick was face down on the pavement. Wesley walked over to him  
  
"I'm sorry" Wesley said as he shot him once last time ending Nicholas's life. His body disappeared. Suddenly Wesley was back to normal, Nicholas was dead and it was all over. Wesley turned to Fred. "Let's pretend this never happened" he said. Fred hugged him as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about Angel?" Fred asked as they pulled apart. Wesley sighed and look to the spot where Nicholas's corpse should be.  
  
"We won't tell him. We'll say we finally had an understanding" he explained.  
  
"If you need to talk to whatever . . ." Fred began.  
  
"No, it's over and done with. It's in the past, just forget it" he said. "You see that was Nick's problem, he wouldn't forget things" he said.  
  
"But it's not yours" Fred replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Wesley said walking Fred to the car. 


End file.
